


{ART POST} Corrupting Light (For All Mankind)

by BeenAsleepFor70Years



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cap_Ironman Reverse Bang Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 04:23:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1674581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeenAsleepFor70Years/pseuds/BeenAsleepFor70Years
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art to go with the fic of the same name by Often_adamanta</p>
<p>You can find the fic <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1674884">here</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	{ART POST} Corrupting Light (For All Mankind)

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank my wonderfully patient and motivational author of the story based off of my art [](http://archiveofourown.org/users/often_adamanta/pseuds/often_adamanta'>Often_adamanta</a>) for putting up with me and my changing of the art style in this piece multiple times. Many people I believe would have given up on me, haha! -\\(-u-'')/-
> 
> It was so fun to be apart of my first RBB! getting to work and communicate with my author was wonderful, especially with the college semester I had during the making of it all. It definitely let me take a break from the real world for a little while and relax.
> 
> The story is a lovely little piece, and I hope you all go read it and enjoy it!

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was done in inkwash, outlined with manga pens, and neon blue ink pen for the arc reactor effects. The individual pieces were put together digitally and the speech bubbles were added digitally as well.


End file.
